Raise your Dongers
=Raise your Dongers= Beginning in the early ages of the NLSS, the preexisting meme raise your dongers was mentioned by Ryan while playing Dark Souls. This comment by Northerlion would layway to one of the most widely used, longest lasting joke in the history of the NLSS. The Early Era After being first mentioned by Ryan, the message "ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ raise your dongers ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ" would be constantly spammed by chat. Ryan, Josh, and Nick at first enjoyed the massive spike in chat messages, but the thousands of messages quickly took their toll on the youtubers. A Struggle for Control After several days of dongers, resentment began to set in. The conflict began to take sides. Ryan began to look into solutions to fix the problem. Several fixes would be implemented, but most were less than par, and it would be over a month until things began to settle. 'The Bisnap Incident ' One solution was attempted by NLSS mod, and friend of the channel, Bisnap ("Snaps"), who added a Twitch plugin that automaticly timed-out anyone who spoke the dreaded "raise your dongers." This solution seemed great in theory, but due to the sheer number of dongers, it led Bisnap to being banned from Twich for a day as a result of the limit to the number of time-outs possible in Twitch coding. His idea was soon after scrapped. 'Moobot' Moobot was the successor to the Bisnap incident. Moobot was set to auto time-out anyone who used a donger. Moobot, being very unforgiving, marked the end of all dongers in the NLSS, for now. The End of Dongers A New Age In fall 2013, Ryan's salty cat, Ryuka, was neutered, which led to a new custom Twitch emoticon, "lionDongers" and a solution to the "raise your dongers" debacle. A picture of Ryuka in a vet cone, with both of his hands up, much like "ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ" was translated into emoticon form. This became a way to control the quantity of dongers without getting rid of them completely. The donger menace was finally under control, and lionDongers still preserves the donger equlibrium to this day. lionDongers also being one of Ryan's main ploys to entice people to subscribe to his TwitchTV channel, although he only jests about it. Ryan's signature phrase when someone subscribes on Twitch is "Stick em' up" which is an invitation for the new subscriber and other subscribers to raise their lionDongers. Resurgence On Monday the 16th of May 2016 the chat of the NLSS became "full twitch chat", with the first LionDongers posted at 03:02:59 with the message "mods away post dongera" this escalated instantly. This sudden return was due to many things, including sub-par Quiplash answers (including "MOG POG GOD ROG", "Left Taco, Right Taco" and "Chubby Charms" (which, shamefully, won against "Luck of the thighrish")), and "Robstin" a portmanteau of Rob "Alpacapatrol" and Austin "Last Grey Wolf" which was started by Josh and perpetuated by Nick. Ryan attempted to change the chat to subscriber-only mode, but the changes refused to apply. During the chaos, Moobot could be seen attempting to control the flow of memes, but was powerless. The next stream both Nick and Ryan tried to recount the incident, but gave up in confusion due to the haziness and sudden escalation of the incident.